Anna Yurievna Cocolova
Anna Yurievna Cocolova (アンナ・ユーリエウナ・ココロウァ, Аня/Анна Юрьевна Коколова), also known as Anya (アーニャ), is a character introduced in the Mahou Sensei Negima! manga. Overview Anya is Negi's childhood friend that secretly has a crush on Negi and the only other student who graduated with Negi that has been named. Her specialty is fire based magic. Although she lives in Wales she isn't Welsh, but probably Russian, since her entire name is Russian. A year older than Negi, they have been childhood friends for as long as they can remember, and it was noted by Haruna Saotome that Anya is one of the few people who Negi speaks with informally. It has been indicated that Anya helped Negi pack for his trip to Japan, and her mother was one of the people turned to stone by Wilhelm's attack. During the Legendary Mahora Martial Arts Tournament, Albireo summoned her as she pointed at the cover of the books he was using as his Pactio artifact. She had been working as a fortuneteller in London as an assignment from the Magical Academy before returning to Wales. As of chapter 179, she has come to Japan to bring Negi back to Wales, but appeared to explode the moment she arrives on a beach and sees Negi with Asuna. Anya appears to be a grumpy girl around Negi, although she also seemed excited at the prospect of him coming back from Japan. Also in Chapter 180, it is noted or showed that she also has kissed Negi (Of course by accident), or in a sense an subconscious Negi kissed her while she was sleeping in a futon, but afterwards she sends him flying out of her futon while he was still unconsciously sleeping, and so forth ending up in Ayaka Yukihiro's futon. She takes an immediate dislike toward Asuna, and an immediate liking toward Yue and Nodoka, based on their similar small Cup-Size. She stays with Negi and his class as they enjoy a short vacation at a beach resort. It is then revealed in a dreaming memory that after Negi started going to Merdiana, his new serious and studious personality ignited her attraction to him. Apparently, she has an immediate dislike toward the more well-endowed girls in Negi's class and was unaware that Negi has already made 7 Probationary Contracts, while she herself has none. She later finds out about the contracts, much to her dismay, and worse yet, that Negi has far surpassed her in magic, and isn't helpless without her. Story Journey to the Magic World Arc She finds Negi and tries to bring him back to Wales, however this plan quickly fails. And she begins to dislike many of Negi's students due to them being attractive and having bigger breasts than herself. She does however become friends with Yue and Nodoka. She eventually finds out that Negi has pactios with seven girls while she herself has none and Negi has completely surpassed her in magic. She learns that Negi is not useless without her. She decides to go with Negi and his friends to the magical world. She was scattered across the Magical World along with everyone else when they arrived at the portal and were attacked by Fate's group. Where Anya ended up and what happened to her during this time is unknown but at some point Anya ended up getting captured by Fate. After Asuna herself was captured by Fate's crew as part of their plan to destroy the Magical World, Anya cared for her(while being forced to wear a maid outfit which she hated). During the time when Fate unlocked Asuna's memories of the past causing her to fall into a state of deep depression, Anya tried to comfort her and soon after was with Asuna when Fate revealed his entire plan and the reasons for it to them. Eventually, Anya is rescued by Kotarou's group, who utilized Natsumi's Pactio item to sneak into where he was being held without being noticed by either Fate or any of the security systems placed near her cell. However, by the time they arrived, Fate has already picked up Asuna to utilize her in the planned attempt to destroy the Magical World. She encounters Negi on a Magic screen and sees the power of Magia Erebea fused with him and takes out Fate's minions. She has show the attraction and love to Negi due to him being 'Cool'. She tries to save Asuna with the others but is quickly defeated by Shirabe. Abilities/Skills Fire Magic: Anya is a skilled fire magic user. Anya in other media 'Negima!?' In the second anime version of the series, Anya gains an extremely major role after being a background character for most of this series. Due to how much she missed Negi as well as personal jealousy of his working in an all-girl class, she steals an artifact known as the Star Crystal, notorious in magical abilities that not even Nagi Springfield could control it. When Anya loses control, the effects of the crystal begin to warp Negi and his class back in Wales. Strange fairies that represent the crystal's shards possess his students, yet the ones chosen were connected to her knowledge of Lunar Astrology, tying everything back to her. Once the crystal reunited, she then used it to possess the vampiress Evangeline and destroy everything Negi holds dear, but the effect wears off after Negi is forced to Pactio with Eva. After stealing away Negi, he is finally able to rescue her using a combination of his power and those of all of his Ministra (whom in this series is the entire class). 'Negima!? neo' In this alternate manga work by Takuya Fujima, Anya eventually enrolls in Mahora Academy and becomes Student Number 32 in Class 3-A, much to Negi and Asuna's chagrin.Negima!? neo, chapter 15 She eventually joins the Walking Club after having difficulties in the other clubs and also due to her admiration of Kaede.Negima!? neo, chapter 16 'ANIME FINAL' Anya appears in the Anime Final movie, tried to using magic to prevent the Mars to crash on the Earth along with Rakan and the other mages. When Rakan casts Rakan Impact to destroy the Earth, Anya get angry at what's he doing and worried about if the Earth will get destroyed. Gallery Anya Cocolova Suka Form.png|Anya's dud form from episode 19. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Stubs Category:Negi Crush